Angela the Angel's Passing
by BandJLuvr
Summary: An alternate telling of Angela the Angel--except Angela doesn't survive the car accident this time around.
1. Prologue: The Accident

_Angela Pleasant was so mad. She'd just had another argument with her sister Lilith, and an attack had brought her to tears._

_She just needed to get away. Running to her car, she jumped in, started the engine, backed out of the driveway, and hit the accelerator. But that wasn't all she hit, as the impact totaled her car—and she hit the windshield head-on. She'd tried to say something in the midst of it, but any words were drowned by the impact._

_Meanwhile, at school, Lilith and her boyfriend Dirk Dreamer were in class, trying to pay attention to the lesson._

"_Dirk Dreamer and Lilith Pleasant, please report to the office," the announcement came over the intercom._

_Dirk and Lilith looked at each other and shrugged, before heading to the office._

"_We're not in trouble, are we?" Lilith wondered, as they made their way down._

"_I don't think so," Dirk replied, squeezing her hand. He couldn't remember anything they could have done to have to come in, and frankly, neither could Lilith._

_When they arrived, they were in for a shock. Daniel and Mary-Sue, Lilith's parents, had arrived._

"_Sweetheart," Mary-Sue said, trying to keep from crying, "We have some bad news."_

"_What—what is it?" Lilith wondered._

_Daniel took Lilith in his arms. "Lilith," he said, fighting tears himself, "Angela's been in a bad car accident."_

_Lilith didn't know what to think. They'd been such enemies that she was almost tempted to be glad this had happened, and yet—they were sisters._

"_We've got to get back to the hospital," Daniel said, turning to Dirk. "Would you mind meeting us there after school? I've already made arrangements with your dad to pick the two of you up."_

"_No problem, Mr. Pleasant," Dirk said, as Lilith's eyes filled with tears, and she had to put her head on his shoulder to keep from causing a scene._

_As they left, Dirk and Lilith made their way back to class. "Angela's been in an accident," Lilith repeated. "It—it doesn't seem possible."_

"_We'll go just as soon as we can," Dirk reassured her, rubbing her back. "Luckily, last period is our free period."_

_The afternoon couldn't go quickly enough. Finally, as the bell rang, Dirk and Lilith gathered their things and walked out the door._

_When they got outside, Darren was waiting for them. When she saw him, Lilith burst into tears and fell into his open arms._

"_Don't worry, sweetheart," he said, as he held her close. "We'll get there just as soon as we can."_


	2. The Prognosis

"She doesn't appear to have the will to live, Mr. Pleasant."

Daniel squeezed Mary-Sue's hand as the family gathered outside Angela's hospital room. The accident had put Angela in a coma, and Jennifer Burb, Daniel's sister, her husband John, and their daughter Lucy, and Herb and Coral Oldie, Mary-Sue's parents, had rushed over. Even Cassandra, Darren's wife, Angela's boyfriend Dustin, his mother Brandi, and his brother Beau were there.

Lilith, for whatever reason, felt tears welling in her eyes again. It was her fault Angela was like this, and she knew it.

She bit her quivering lip, but to no avail. She started bawling like a baby, which got everyone's attention. Here was Lilith, who hated Angela with a passion, now crying as if her heart would break—indeed, it was already breaking.

"If only," she sobbed, as Dirk took her in his arms and did his best to comfort her, "if only I had apologized and offered to end our silly feud once and for all—"

Then she cried again, which made Dirk hold her all the closer.

"So it took an accident to make you see the light?" he asked, not unkindly. He leaned in and kissed away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I—I guess so," Lilith said, as he held her close. "I guess in the midst of everything, I almost forgot how much I really do love her."

"Is—is there anything we can do?" John asked, as he and Jennifer tried to comfort a crying Lucy.

"I don't think there's anything you can do," the doctor replied. "You can come back tomorrow, but I don't expect anything to change."

Reluctantly, the little band walked out of the hospital back to their cars. "Let us take Lilith," Cassandra offered. "Dirk thinks the world of her."

Mary-Sue smiled sadly, and nodded her approval. "Maybe being in different surroundings will do her some good," she admitted.

"Come on," Darren smiled encouragingly as they led Lilith to their waiting car. "You can sleep on our couch tonight if you want. It's downstairs, near Dirk's room." A quick trip back to the Pleasants' to pack an overnight bag, and they were on their way to Dirk's house.


	3. The Nightmares

That night, Lilith had terrible nightmares. All the fights they'd ever had replayed in her mind, up to the one that had led to the accident. "No—no," she whimpered, "Angela, please—please—"

Then the tears came back, in wrenching sobs that roused Dirk from his bed. "Shh… I know," he whispered, as she sat up and cried in his arms. "I know it's hard—especially when you haven't told her you love her for so long."

"What if she dies, Dirk?" Lilith sobbed. "All those times—over silly things—and now—"

Another crying spell roused Darren and Cassandra. "I—I'm sorry," she apologized to her hosts, "to wake you up."

"Oh, sweetheart," Darren said, taking Lilith in his arms and holding her close, "we were about to get up anyway. Besides, I know how it feels. I felt the same way when my first wife, Darleen, was killed. There were times we'd fight over silly things, too, and remembering those times after the fact, I cried, realizing I would've given anything to have her back."

Suddenly realizing he might be jeopardizing his current marriage to Cassandra, he took a sideways glance at her as if to ask, "Is it all right if I talk about her?"

But Cassandra just smiled and nodded. "Go ahead," she replied. "This may help her."

"Even now," Darren continued, "I wonder what things might have been like if I'd been able to save her."

"Don't you ever apologize for waking us up," Cassandra laughed, as she took Lilith in her arms and kissed the tears away. "That's why we took you in—so we could be there for you whenever you need us."


	4. The Bad News

Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it," she said.

A few minutes later, she came back. "Lilith, that was your mom," she said. "There's been no change in Angela. As a matter of fact," she added, "the doctor has advised everyone to come back. I think—I think this is it."

"It's my fault she's dying," Lilith sobbed, after they had dressed, as they led her to the car. "I never should have fought with her that last time."

"How could you know," Dirk said, when they had settled in the back seat, putting his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder. "I'm sure deep down, she knows you regretted everything."

The ride took forever, and Lilith used the time to see if she could recall any good memories. There were a few, but the memories of the fighting overshadowed them.

As they approached Angela's room, Lilith couldn't help feeling as if something were wrong--terribly wrong. It was only when Mary-Sue stepped out, tracks of tears on her face, that she knew—

"She's gone, Lilith."

That was the news she got. She couldn't help staring at the covered body, and at the nurses who had been disconnecting everything.

"Gone—as in—"

"She died before you could get here," Mary-Sue said, taking Lilith into her arms.

Lilith couldn't help herself—she broke down and sobbed.

"If only," she cried, as Dirk took her in his arms and did his best to comfort her, "if only I had apologized and offered to end our silly feud once and for all."

"How could you know," Dirk said, putting his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder. "I'm sure deep down, she knew you regretted everything."

"But now," Lilith said, "I'll never get to tell her how sorry I was." Then she sobbed again.

It was Dustin's turn to take her in his arms. As sad as he was—indeed, the day she'd sped off, he'd been planning to ask her to marry him—he felt sorry for the sister-in-law he could've had.

"I happen to know," he reassured her, wiping the tears from her eyes, "that just before she died, she took my hand and said, 'Tell Lilith I forgive her—for everything.'"

"Oh!" Lilith couldn't believe it. Angela's last thoughts had been of her—and an attempt at reconciliation at that!

"Doesn't that make you feel better?" Dirk asked, smiling. "Even in her last moments, Angela loved you enough to offer forgiveness."

"Yes," Lilith had to admit, "but I still wish—" Then she sobbed again, "I wish I had been here to hear it from her!"


	5. The Note

The funeral was the next week. As they gathered at the gravesite, they could barely listen to the minister's eulogy. Finally, it was time for the family to pay their last respects.

The casket was open, and as Lilith approached, she couldn't believe it. For viewing, they'd managed to clean Angela up as well as possible. She stroked Angela's cheek and said, "Thank you—thank you for your forgiveness. I won't ever forget you."

Just as more tears rolled down her face, the others led her away.

When they got home, Lilith couldn't resist peeking in what used to be Angela's room. She thought she could see a piece of paper on the desk—and indeed, it was. Upon closer investigation, she realized it had her name on it! She unfolded it and started reading:

_By the time you read this I will probably be dead. I know we didn't have an easy relationship, and it was probably my fault for not trying harder to make things right. But no matter how many fights we had, I never stopped loving you, Lilith—and never will. Take care of Dustin for me—he will probably need you more than ever now. I hope Dirk has popped the question by now—and if not, he's missing out on a good thing!_

_I will be waiting for you—waiting to wrap my arms around you and tell you just how much I love you._

_Angela_

There was only one thing to do. "If Dirk's looking for me," she called to Daniel and Mary-Sue, "tell him I've gone to Dustin's." Then she hurried out the door, lest they see the tears that filled her eyes.


	6. Lilith Calls on Dustin

By the time she got there, Brandi was sitting next to Dustin, trying to comfort him. He was even taking comfort in little Beau, snuggling up to him as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Hello?" Lilith called. "It's Lilith."

Brandi stood up and gave Lilith a hug. "Hi, Lilith," she said. "I know it must be hard on you, losing Angela like that."

Yes, she realized, it really was—and knowing she had been trying to call Angela back to try to work things out only made it worse.

"Dustin?" Lilith said, as she held out her arms. "I'm here."

"You're such a good friend," Dustin said, as she held him close. "I don't understand why she left like that."

"Me either," Lilith had to admit. "I really was going to try to patch things up."

"Well, whatever the reason," Brandi said, "at least it made you realize you needed to be a better person."

"I'd ask you to marry me in her place," Dustin said, "but—" Then he smiled, the first since she died, "I hear someone else is planning to beat me to the punch. Don't tell him I said that," he added, laughing. "He probably wants to surprise you."

"If you need anything," Lilith said, allowing Dustin to hold her close, "I'm here for you."

"Likewise," Dustin said, leaning in to kiss away the tears that fell from her eyes. "I'd never told Angela this for fear she'd be jealous and break up with me, but I really do love you."

"I know what you mean," Lilith said, "when you say you love me. I know you'd never say that just to jeopardize what you and Angela had."

"If you and Dirk ever need anything," he continued, "you know where to find me. I'll probably just stay home with Mom and Beau for a while—at least until I get back on my feet."


	7. Dirk Proposes

Just at that moment, the door opened. "Lilith?" came the familiar voice. "Are you here?"

"Yes," Lilith called. At that moment, Dirk came in.

"Lilith," he said, hitting one knee, "I know Angela would want life to go on, and for you to be happy. All I know to do is ask for your hand in marriage, and hope that will at least numb the pain."

"Dirk," Lilith said, tears filling her eyes, "I know that couldn't have been the most romantic proposal I've ever heard, but that's okay. Nevertheless," she said, taking him in her arms, "I would be honored to marry you."

"Even so," she laughed, "you were a little late."

"What makes you say that?" Dirk smiled.

Having pocketed Angela's note before she left, she took it out and showed him the lines that mentioned him. "I found this on Angela's desk when we came home from the funeral."

"Oh!" Dirk just laughed. "So I was. But she wasn't too far off the mark."


	8. The Angelfish

Even with everyone buzzing around, there was still an air of sadness at the Pleasant and Dreamer households. It seemed as if everything the families purchased for the wedding reminded them of Angela.

"Do you mind," Daniel said, taking Dirk aside, "taking Lilith out for a while? We know this has to be hard on her, watching everything we're doing—knowing Angela will never get it."

"Of course not," Dirk replied. "I've been meaning to show her around our house, anyway."

"Would you like to see our house?" Dirk asked Lilith as he approached.

"Sure," Lilith said, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hey," Dirk said, as they drove to the house, "you would never guess what I bought."

"I can hardly wait," Lilith laughed. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise," Dirk laughed.

Before long, they had arrived—at a modest two-story house. "We're here," he said. "I know it's a little early, but—" Then he swept Lilith off her feet and carried her inside.

"So," Lilith said, catching her breath when Dirk put her down, "where is this mysterious purchase?"

"It's right behind you," Dirk laughed.

"Huh?" Lilith looked behind her with amazement. Then she saw it—a fish tank with several fish swimming around.

"I purchased one especially for you," Dirk said, as they squatted to look at the fish. After a while, he said, "There it is."

Just at that moment, an angelfish swam by. "Oh, Dirk," Lilith gasped. "She's—she's beautiful!"

"Does it make you think of anyone?" Dirk smiled.

"Angelfish—" Lilith's eyes filled with tears. "Yes, this is a perfect memorial to Angela." As tears rolled down her face, she took Dirk in her arms. "Thank you—thank you so much for making me feel she's still near."

"Anything for my Lily," Dirk laughed.

"Lily," Lilith repeated. "I like it! But," she added, "what will I do when—"

"We'll just go out and get another one," Dirk replied. "I can't stand to see you without some tangible memory of Angela."

"I hated her—then I loved her," Lilith said. "I may never understand why it had to end in death."

"But at least she left loving you," Dirk replied, smiling.

"Yes," Lilith said, managing a smile, "at least she died wanting to make things right between us."

Suddenly, the angelfish came straight at Lilith and almost seemed to suction itself to the side of the tank.

"Bring your face closer," Dirk said, gently guiding her. The fish almost seemed to kiss her before swimming off.

"Now do you see why I got the angelfish?" Dirk smiled. "It's almost as if she wanted to give you one last kiss."

"One last kiss," Angela repeated, her eyes welling with tears. "She was the sister I wish I could have been."

"Well, I know one thing," Dirk said, smiling.

"What's that?" Lilith asked, her face still glistening.

"I love the Lilith Pleasant you are and the Lilith Dreamer I'm going to have for my wife," Dirk replied, kissing the tears away.


	9. The Wedding

The ceremony was beautiful. Everyone gathered at Dirk's house to watch the two get married. Just before they exchanged vows, however, the sky grew dark and rain started falling.

"Don't worry," Darren called, as he and Cassandra made a dash for the garage. "I think I see something that might help."

"Oh, Dirk," Lilith sighed. She put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "Of all the days it had to rain—why today?"

"I bet I know why," Dirk smiled. "What else that you've dealt with in the last few months seems like rain?"

"What else," Lilith repeated. Then she realized—

"Tears," she replied. Then it occurred to her what he was saying. "You don't suppose—"

"I do," Dirk smiled as he kissed her tenderly. "That's Angela, looking down upon us, and crying because she can't be here."

"But," Lilith said, "is she happy for us, too?"

"I'm sure she is," Dirk replied.

Before long, Darren had returned—with a folding awning. It didn't take long to set up, and when it was finished, you'd never guess it was raining on Dirk and Lilith's wedding.

By the time the wedding was over, the rain had stopped and the clouds had started to break, letting the sunlight through. One particular ray chose to shine down upon the happy newlyweds.

"Do I sense another kiss?" Lilith guessed, as the ray warmed their faces.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Dirk laughed. "I'm beginning to sense that it's not hurting so much."

"Oh, I'll always miss her," Lilith said, "but no, it isn't hurting quite as much."

"Well, good," Dirk said, giving her a hug. "The pain will be gone before you know it."


	10. Dustin Is Not Forgotten

Just then, Lilith spotted Dustin out of the corner of her eye. He had joined everyone for the ceremony, but now held back, as if unsure whether he was still welcome.

"He looks so lonely," Dirk said. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"Dustin?" Lilith approached and took his hand. "Are you all right?"

"Hi, Lilith," Dustin said, managing a smile as he took her in his arms and kissed her. "That was so beautiful—I hope you and Dirk will be very happy together."

Noticing the stray tear that slid down his cheek, Lilith leaned in and kissed it away. "I—I'm sorry I'm not going to be your sister-in-law," she whispered.

"Me, too," Dustin replied, smiling. "Don't—don't worry about me. I'll find someone else—it'll just take time."

"Dustin?" Dirk approached and put an arm around Lilith's waist. "Is—is there anything we can do?"

Suddenly, Lilith got an idea, which she whispered into Dirk's ear.

"Oh—" Dirk gasped, then smiled. "It's worth a shot," he said. "Go ahead."

"Dustin," Lilith said, taking his hand, "we were just wondering—since it might be a while before you find a wife and have kids, if Dirk and I ever have any, would—would you mind being their godfather?"

"Lilith," Dustin said, tears welling in his eyes, "I—I really couldn't—"

"No, really," Dirk said, smiling, "we want you to."

"Thank you," Dustin said, giving them each a big hug as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I can't believe you'd still think of me."

"We would've done the same thing for you both if Angela had lived," Lilith replied, smiling. "I may still let them call you Uncle Dustin."

"I meant what I said earlier," Dustin admitted, smiling. "If it hadn't been for Dirk, I would've gladly taken you for my own."

"Well, if anything ever happens to me," Dirk admitted with a smile, "you're more than welcome to take her in. I give you my permission."

"Thank you," Dustin replied, hugging him again. "I can't tell you how much she means to me. She's the sister I never had--second only to Angela, of course," he added, smiling sadly.

"The pain will go away," Lilith said, as she held him close. "That, too, will take time—but it will."

"You'd better go," Dustin said. "I have a feeling you'll have more important things on your mind than worrying about me," he added with a knowing grin.

"We always worry about you, Dustin," Dirk said, giving him a hug, "but only because we love you—and want you to be happy."

"Having friends like you always makes me happy," Dustin said, as they walked to Dirk's car, already decked out in post-wedding regalia.

Lilith squealed in delight as Dirk scooped her up from behind and carried her to the car.

When they got settled, Dustin leaned in on Lilith's side. "You two take care—don't have too much fun."

Lilith and Dirk just laughed. "You take care, too," Lilith said, as he leaned in for one last kiss. "Let us know if you find someone—if you know what I mean."

"I will," Dustin replied, as he joined the others in bidding the newlyweds good-bye.


	11. Closure

As Dirk and Lilith drove off, Dustin felt a presence nearby. Sure enough, he could sense the pale orange form of Angela standing at a distance.

She smiled, waved, and then…

She was gone.

"Bubba?" came the childish inquiry.

Dustin looked down to see Beau smiling up at him, holding out his arms as if he wanted to be held.

"Hey, buddy," Dustin smiled and picked up his little brother. As he held Beau close to him, a chubby little hand reached up and felt the moisture of fresh tears.

"Bubba happy?"

Dustin just chuckled and held Beau closer. "Yes, Beau—Bubba very happy." Releasing an arm, he held it out to Brandi. "Come on, Mom—let's go home."

"You've got a good friend there," Brandi remarked.

Yes, Dustin realized, Lilith was a _very_ good friend—a friend, who, along with Dirk, reached out in her time of sorrow to extend her love to him in his own.


	12. The Apology

On the way back to their house, Dustin couldn't help a brief stop at the Pleasants' to lay some flowers he'd gathered at Dirk and Lilith's wedding on Angela's grave.

Unbeknownst to them, Daniel and Mary-Sue were watching the whole thing. They had tears in their eyes, still numb in their grief, but Daniel's were for another reason as well.

When Dustin stood up again, Daniel approached. "Dustin," he said, taking his hand, "I—I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Dustin was dumbfounded. "What—what for?"

"I know we never had the best relationship while you were dating Angela," Daniel replied, as the tears flowed, "and if there's anything—anything at all—that I can do to make it up to you, let me know. I want things to be better between us—I'm sure Angela would want it that way. Can—can you ever forgive this old fool?"

Tears filled Dustin's eyes as well, and he gave Daniel a big hug. "Of course I forgive you, Mr. Pleasant."

"I admit," Daniel said, still in Dustin's embrace, "that if Mrs. Pleasant and I ever had a son, I'd want him to be just like you."


	13. Dustin Moves Out

As the weeks passed, Dustin slowly came out of his grief—as did Lilith. Finally, one morning, as he lay in bed, Dustin realized—it was the first morning he didn't wake up crying over Angela!

"Did you sleep well?" Brandi said, as she entered.

"Better than I have since Angela died," he admitted. "I—I think it's time for me to go."

"Mom?" Another voice made itself known.

"I'm in Dustin's room," was the answer.

Beau, a child by now, walked in. "Oh—I didn't mean to interrupt anything," he said, backing out.

"No—no," Dustin said, holding out his arms. "You need to hear this, too."

"Honey," Brandi said, kneeling to Beau's level, "after Angela died, Dustin chose to stay with us—at least, I think, until he got back on his feet," she added, turning to Dustin, who nodded in confirmation.

"But now I'm okay," Dustin said, "and ready to find a place of my own."

"You'll be the man of the house now," he added, seeing the tears in Beau's eyes, "and right now Mom needs you more than ever," he added, glancing at Brandi's growing belly. "And if you—either of you—need anything, I'll only be a phone call away."

"But—" Beau said, as the tears rolled down his face, "will I ever see you again?"

"Oh, I'll be back," Dustin laughed, "when the new baby is born, and especially—" He smiled upon Beau proudly, "—on your birthday."

"I love you, Dustin," Beau said, throwing his arms around his brother.

"You'll always be my little Bubba," Dustin said, as he held Beau close—and kissed him on the cheek.

"Where do you think you'll move?" Brandi wanted to know.

"There's a little house near Dirk and Lilith's they say has been on the market for a while," Dustin replied. "I've already looked at it—and it seems just right for a bachelor pad."


	14. More Gifts of Fish

And so Dustin moved into his new house. It was tiny—but that was fine with him. It wasn't long before the welcoming committee—Dirk and Lilith—came to meet him.

"Can we take this to mean you're over Angela?" Lilith smiled.

"Well, I still miss her," Dustin admitted, smiling, "but at least I haven't been crying lately."

"That's good," Dirk said. "We brought you a housewarming present," he added.

"You guys didn't have to do that," Dustin said, blushing. "I don't know of anything else I need."

Just then, Lilith stepped out—holding a fishbowl. "Dirk got me an angelfish after Angela died," she explained, "and it just had babies. We just thought you'd like to have one."

"You guys are so sweet," Dustin said. "Now I, too, have something to remember Angela by."

They walked to a little nook where, as it turned out, Dustin already had a good sized aquarium waiting—with several fish already in it.

"You know," Dirk said, turning to Lilith, as they prepared the angelfish for its new home, "I almost didn't buy your angelfish."

"Why not?" Lilith asked, smiling.

"It wasn't even on my list at first," Dirk replied, "but one of the employees at the store caught me and asked how Angela was doing—and I had to tell them. It was then that they suggested getting the angelfish as a memorial for the family."

"Well," Lilith said, "if it was meant to be for the family, why couldn't we go out and get one for Mom and Dad? They just went out and bought an aquarium as well."

"I don't see why not," Dirk replied. "It's about time we paid them a visit, anyway."

And so it was—they went back to the store and picked up several fish—including one angelfish.

"To what do we owe this visit?" Daniel said, as they exchanged hugs all around.

"We got some fish for your aquarium," Lilith replied.

"Thanks," Mary-Sue laughed. "We'd been meaning to go out and get some, but we just hadn't gotten around to it yet."

Between the four of them, they got the fish settled in—except Lilith held back on the angelfish.

"There's one more we picked up," Dirk said, as Lilith slipped the angelfish in, "that the employees thought you might like."

"Want to see your fish?" Lilith asked when she finished.

"Sure," Daniel replied. "Thanks for your help."

It was love at first sight, when Daniel and Mary-Sue saw the fish for the first time. But the angelfish was the real celebrity, as it came into view.

"What a beauty," Daniel said, smiling. "Angela would love it."

"Actually," Lilith said, taking his hand, "we bought the angelfish in memory of Angela."

Daniel and Mary-Sue gasped, as tears rolled down their cheeks. "You—you shouldn't have," Mary-Sue said, choking back the tears. "This—this is a wonderful surprise. Thank you," she added, as they exchanged hugs, "thank you both so much."

"It was no problem," Dirk said. "We were happy to do it."


	15. Lilith's Discovery

The months passed happily for the newlyweds. Then one day, Dirk already at work, Lilith woke up—and ran to the bathroom. After a quick session at the toilet, she got up. Using the toilet for support, she flushed and ran over it with the brush.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Staggering into the kitchen, she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Lilith, it's Dustin," came the voice. "I was just thinking I'd better call you."

"Thank goodness you called," Lilith said. "I—I just had a session at the toilet here."

There was an awkward silence, and Lilith thought she could hear voices on the other end. Finally, someone came back on the line. "Hello, Lilith."

"Hi, Mrs. Broke," Lilith said.

"I hear you're sick," Brandi said. "You—you've been married for some time now, haven't you?"

"Almost a year," Lilith replied, smiling. "And what a year it's been."

"Well, if your toilet session is any indication, it'll be almost another year before your next big event."

Lilith's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. "You—you're not telling me what I think you are?"

"Lilith, honey," Brandi said, and Lilith could almost see her smiling, "I think you're going to have a baby."

Lilith couldn't believe it. "I—I'm pregnant?"

There was a whoop at the other end—it almost had to be Dustin giving Beau a high five, she realized, chuckling.

"Does Dirk know about this?" Brandi asked.

"Not yet," Lilith replied. "He'd just left when it happened."

"Well, just hang in there," Brandi replied, "and if you need anything, call us."

"I sure will," Lilith replied. "Thank you so much."

Hanging up, Lilith staggered back to the bed and collapsed into a deep sleep.


	16. Spreading the News

The honking of Dirk's car horn was the only thing that woke her up. More energized by that time, she showered, made the bed, dressed, and went down to meet him.

"Hi, honey," Dirk said, kissing her on the cheek. "Did you have a good day?"

Lilith just smiled, and said, "Let's just say it was pretty eventful."

"I ran into Dustin on the way home," Dirk said, "and he seemed pretty excited about something, but I don't know what it was—he just kept stammering your name and calling me a lucky dog," he added, laughing.

"Well," Lilith replied, laughing herself, "I might have an idea." Her hands involuntarily traveled down to where the baby was forming.

"What do you have there?" Dirk wondered, as his eyes focused on the area.

"Well, let's just say," Lilith said, grinning, "that we won't see it for—another nine months."

"Nine months—" Dirk started to say, then he fell silent.

"Honey?" Lilith asked. "Are—are you all right?"

"All right?" Dirk could finally speak again. "I—I—this—this is the happiest day of my life!" He hugged Lilith so hard that he lifted her off the ground. "No wonder Dustin was so excited—you're carrying his godchild!"

"Should we go back to Mom and Dad's?" Lilith wondered.

"Well, it's been a while since we've seen Dad and Cassandra," Dirk said. "Let's stop there first."

"You know," she added, as they headed there, "I almost feel like I'm going home."

"Why's that?" Dirk asked.

"You remember that first night after Angela's accident," Lilith replied, smiling. "I don't know what I would've done if you guys hadn't been there."

"It was no problem," Dirk said, taking her in his arms and kissing her. "We were glad to help you."

Soon enough, they were there—and at a good time…

"Have you heard from Dirk and Lilith?" Cassandra was asking.

"I sure haven't," Darren replied. He glanced over at the sofa. "It seems like only yesterday we were taking Lilith in after Angela's accident—and now they're married!"

He couldn't help letting a stray tear run down his cheek. "I hate to admit it, Cassandra, but I sure do miss them."

"Me too," Cassandra agreed.

"Here we are," Lilith called, as they approached.

"Well, look what the cat brought in," Darren said, as they greeted their company warmly. "We were just talking about you."

"So, sit down and tell us all about year one," Cassandra said. "How's it been so far?"

"It's been great," Dirk started to say—when suddenly, Lilith cried out and held her stomach.

"Lilith?" Cassandra jumped up and ran over. "Are you all right?"

"Should—should we tell them?" Lilith asked Dirk, with a grin.

"Tell us what?" Darren wanted to know.

"Dad, Cassandra," Dirk said, standing by Lilith and taking her hand, "Lilith's pregnant."

Of course, Darren and Cassandra were thrilled with the news, as they exchanged hugs. "It couldn't have happened to nicer kids," Cassandra said. "I can't wait to be a grandma!"

"Well, you'll have to wait nine months," Lilith laughed.

"How did you find out?" Darren wanted to know.

"Actually, it was Mrs. Broke that figured it out," Lilith replied. She explained about Dustin's call, and everything that had happened.

"How's he doing?" Cassandra wanted to know.

"He's got a nice little house," Dirk replied. "He didn't mention finding someone new, but I hope he does."

"Me too," Cassandra replied. "He deserves to find somebody—after everything he's been through."

"Well, we hate to announce and run, but we still have to tell Mom and Dad," Lilith said, as they said their good-byes.

"Don't wait so long to visit next time," Darren laughed.

"We won't," Dirk said, as they made their leave.

When they got there, Daniel had just fed the fish. "Still enjoying your aquarium, I see," Lilith laughed.

"Your angelfish is still the best of the school," Daniel said, as he gave them each a warm hug. "What brings you here?"

"Where's Mom?" Lilith wondered. "We came to tell you something."

"Here I am," Mary-Sue said, as she finished drying off her hands. "So, what's new?"

"Well," Lilith said, "for one thing, I'm pregnant."

Daniel and Mary-Sue just gasped and looked at each other. "She—she's pregnant," Daniel said, when he had finally found words to speak. "We—we're going to be grandparents!"

"If only Angela were here," Daniel said, a sad smile crossing his face as they hugged Dirk and Lilith. "She'd be so happy for you, too."

"I know," Lilith replied. "To think it took death to end our feud." Even that long since Angela's death, she couldn't help letting a stray tear slide down her cheek.

"I know, sweetheart," Mary-Sue said, taking Lilith in her arms. "But at least she's at peace now."

Yes, Lilith realized, Angela was at peace—and even if she hadn't been there to say a last good-bye, Angela had made sure she didn't leave without trying to reconcile one last time.


	17. Dustin Dates Again

Meanwhile, Dustin was coming out—to start dating again. He scoped around, chatted up a few of the girls, but none seemed to arouse his interest.

Then finally, he saw her—a beautiful girl that just took his breath away. "Hi," he said, a little shyly. "I'm Dustin."

"Dustin—Broke?" the girl answered.

"Yes," Dustin replied, amazed that she knew. "How'd you know?"

"Your friends Dirk and Lilith told me all about you," was the reply. "By the way, I'm Selima."

"Selima," Dustin repeated to himself. "That's such a pretty name."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Selima asked.

"I have one brother," Dustin replied, "and there's another baby on the way. And you?"

"Only child." Selima sighed. "You are so lucky—I wish I had any."

"So," Dustin said, getting his courage up, "are—are you seeing anybody?"

"I lost my boyfriend in a car crash," Selima sighed, a stray tear running down her face.

"I've had worse things in common with people," Dustin said, wiping the tear away with a Kleenex he pulled out of his pocket. "I lost my girlfriend recently to a car crash, too. How—how long have you been looking?"

"Ever since he died," Selima sighed. "People say I'm crazy to start already, but I just can't stand to be without that special someone, you know what I mean?"

Yes, Dustin realized, he did know all about it—he recalled those lonely nights he'd pick up the phone to call Angela—and then remember.

"Well, don't you worry about a thing," Dustin said, smiling, as he took her in his arms for a hug. "He may be right under your nose—and you don't even know it."

"So," Selima said, mustering up her courage, "I'm free tonight, if—"

Dustin just laughed. "You took the words right out of my mouth," he said. "I was just about to ask if you wanted to hang out sometime."

And they did—several times. Dustin couldn't believe how much he was really getting to like Selima. As a matter of fact, he was starting to have feelings he hadn't had since he and Angela were going out.


	18. Dustin's Proposal

Then one day, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Selima wanted to know.

"Dirk and Lilith," was Dustin's reply. "They've been looking out for me, and I promised I'd let them know if I found anybody that sounded promising."

"Hello?"

"Dirk, it's Dustin…can you guys come over for a second?"

When they arrived, Dustin was in for a shock. Lilith was pregnant, all right—but even more so than anyone had expected for just three months along.

"So," Lilith said, "is this the one?"

"I think so," Dustin replied, much to Selima's surprise. She was even more surprised when Dustin hit one knee.

"Selima," he said, "it hasn't been easy since my girlfriend died, and I thought I'd never love again. But you—you have changed all that. So if you will just indulge me—"

He pulled a small box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a diamond engagement ring. "I feel quite confident in asking you—will you marry me?"

"Dustin," Selima said, as tears welled in her eyes, "I—I don't know what to say. This comes as a total shock."

"Just say yes," Dustin whispered, smiling.

"Yes! Yes!" Selima threw her arms around Dustin's neck and just sobbed.

When they finally released, they looked back at their company, who also had tears in their eyes. "He's going to be okay, Angela," Lilith was whispering, as she looked up into the sky.

"So," Selima said, smiling as she gazed upon her new engagement ring, "this is what you meant when you said my new love might be right under my nose—you were talking about yourself!"

"Yes," Dustin laughed, "I was saying I wanted to try—that's why I was so thrilled when you said you were free."


	19. Surprises

But before they could really begin celebrating, Dustin's cell phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Mom—she's—she's—"

"What is it, Beau?" Dustin's voice took on an edge of excitement. "Is she all right?"

"She's in labor right now!" was all Beau could say.

"Hang on, buddy, I'll be right there," Dustin said.

"Is—is everything all right?" Selima asked.

"My mom's going into labor—the baby could come any minute!" Dustin said.

"Hang on—we're coming, too," Dirk said, as he, Lilith, and Selima followed him to Brandi's house.

By the time they got there, all they heard was a cry—the cry of a newborn baby!

"It's a boy," Brandi whispered, as she held the small bundle close to her.

As everyone crowded around, Brandi adjusted the blanket so they could see the baby's face. "He's—he's beautiful," Selima whispered. "What's his name?"

"Christopher," Brandi said, "but I think we'll just call him Chris."

Of course, everyone crowded around, each taking a turn holding little Chris—even Beau, with a little help from Dustin and Brandi.

"How do you feel, Mom?" Dustin asked.

"Tired," Brandi admitted, "tired but happy."

"Rest now," Dustin said, as he led her back to bed. "He's going to be fine," he added, as he looked back at Dirk and Lilith putting Chris to bed.

The light in the bedroom caught Selima's engagement ring, and projected a beautiful pattern throughout the room. "What—what's that?" Brandi asked.

"Well, as long as we're all here, I might as well confess," Dustin said, bringing Selima forward. "This is Selima, my—fiancée."

Brandi just gasped, and reached up to give Dustin a big hug. "I—I knew you'd find someone," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

Suddenly, Selima started sobbing, which surprised everyone.

"What is it?" Dustin said, taking her in his arms and kissing the tears away. "Don't you want to get married?"

"Of course I do," Selima said, "but I suddenly remembered—there was a girl involved in the accident as well—and her name was—Angela."

Dustin just gasped. "That was my girlfriend's name!"

"It'll be okay," Brandi said, reaching over to squeeze Selima's hand. "I know it couldn't be helped."

"We're here for you, too," Dirk said, as he and Lilith each gave her a big hug.

"Angela—" Lilith confessed, tears in her eyes as she held Selima's hand, "was my sister. You'd never know it from the way we fought all the time—we were bitter enemies. It was only on her deathbed that she forgave me."

"Well, at least she did," Selima said, smiling through her tears.

"We'd better go," Dustin said, as they took their leave.

"Thanks for coming," Brandi called. "I think we'll be okay now."

"I'm glad we stopped there," Lilith said on the way home. "At least we could be of some help for your mom," she told Dustin


	20. New Beginnings

The months passed quickly, and soon it was time for Dustin and Selima to be married. Everyone was there—Dirk and Lilith, Darren and Cassandra, Brandi and Beau—even Daniel and Mary-Sue!

It was over all too soon, as Dustin took Selima in his arms for a romantic kiss. Just when they were about to head to the cake, however, Lilith cried out and held her stomach.

"It—it's coming," she moaned.

"What's coming—" Dirk started to ask, then he realized—

But it was Dustin who spoke first. "I—I'm getting my godchild!"

Another cry echoed throughout the area—the cry of a newborn baby! "It's a girl," was the verdict, as tears filled everyone's eyes.

Just when everyone thought that was it, Lilith cried out again—and produced a baby boy!

No one could believe the luck. "Two for the price of one," Cassandra said. "Twice the grandchildren we get to love."

But of course, there was only one person Dirk and Lilith had eyes on at that point—

"Dustin?" Lilith called, smiling. "Come meet your godchildren."

Selima smiled proudly, as her husband went up and, one at a time, held his godchildren. It was only after handing his goddaughter back that he realized—

"You do realize I've got a wife now," he admitted, looking back at Selima. "You don't suppose—"

"Of course she can be their godmother," Dirk smiled. "Come on, Selima," he called. "It's your turn to hold them."

"I don't deserve this," Selima whispered, as she took each baby in her arms.

"Sure you do," Lilith laughed. "Considering how happy you've made Dustin, that's all the more reason we want you to share the honor."

Dustin suddenly realized—the little house near Dirk and Lilith's where he'd been living probably wouldn't be big enough for Selima—or the kids they hoped to have.

"We may have to move," he told Dirk and Lilith, giving them each a hug, "but we'll never forget you."

"You have double the reason to visit us now," Lilith laughed, as she returned the hug. "You can be sure neither we—nor the kids—will ever forget you."

Dustin and Lilith looked around. There were the people who reached out in their time of sorrow, people who wished only for their happiness and, in Dustin's case, for him to love again. Death—love—new love—new life. Dirk, Lilith, Dustin, and Selima knew—they could weather all things together!


End file.
